A significant characteristic of modern military vehicles is their appearance when viewed through an optical instrument. These vehicles have unique visual indicators and/or notational thermal signatures that can be used to readily identify their utility and warfighting capabilities. Reconnaissance on a battlefield with optical instruments is thus vital to both friendly and hostile forces for accurate differentiation between friendly forces, potential targets, and normal background scenes. Following differentiation, the respective forces are then likely to execute offensive actions or perform defensive measures to protect themselves and their equipment. Therefore, the visual appearance and thermal signature of military vehicles are tactical disadvantages which must be avoided.
With regard to thermal signature in low illumination, the axles, hubs, wheels, and tires of these vehicles provide the greatest concern for potential identification. Herein, these components are also commonly referred to as a wheel assembly or components. When a military vehicle traverses a terrain during night or low visibility events, these components are heated by friction and “glow” more than either the vehicle exterior or the adjacent background scenery. Thusly, when a vehicle is viewed through any infrared device, said components provide a ready means for detection, targeting, and destruction by hostile forces. As used herein, a representative military vehicle is a wheeled armored vehicle generally known to international military forces as a Light Armored Vehicle (LAV) which is produced by GM Defense, London, Ontario, Canada. Other examples in the military fleet include wheeled tactical and combat trucks, selected from the STRYKER®; heavy transport trucks; heavy expanded-mobility tactical trucks; and high-mobility, multi-purpose, wheeled vehicles.
A commonly assigned patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,194, claims a device for reducing the thermal signature of the wheel assembly of a military vehicle by provision of a generally planar structure of sheet metal stock that is directly bolted to the wheel. This is accomplished by a plurality of multifunctional bolting elements that position said device outboard of the wheel and that also create an insulating air gap between the wheel assembly and said device. As the wheel rotates on the axle, this device dynamically rotates with the wheel since it is fixed thereto. Said device completely eclipses the hub and wheel while only partially covering about 50% of the total tire profile. A preferred embodiment therein comprises an eccentric, lobed, sheet-metal member that increases this coverage area to about 80%, as respectively shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. A variation of the latter embodiment positions an insulating disc between two metal discs to further obscure the area of the wheel by flexible bristles extending from said disc.
It is an object of this invention to introduce a visual and thermal shield system which hinders the interpretation by a viewer of a military purpose and warfighting capability of a vehicle when observed through a modern optical instrument. It is another object herein to provide a resilient shield system that appears substantially the same in a distorted position as it would in a normal, relaxed position. It is a separate object to provide a shield system that is quickly installed, readily removed, and easily adapted for deployment of existing fleets of military vehicles generally employed by international military forces. It is a final object to produce this shield in current manufacturing facilities from available, commercial materials.